Cupa the creeper and Fox the pirate
by bustereagle
Summary: When a retired pirate saves a girl from some new smugglers/slavers little does he know The Greatest Adventure of his life is about to began!
1. Chapter 1: The rescue

**Fox  
**

Today seems to be just any other day were people hate and fear me I'm fine with that went mining zombies ran into lava. Skeletons were walking in day light burning. spiders and creepers well they jumped off a high place so mining today was just normal. went to village villagers gave me stuff to me no charge that was normal to. Went to the nether same thing nothing bug me. So what to do now? I asked myself?

Then I decided to go home to get some food. Then I went to the desert were I normally pass though.1/2 way there it started to snow then I remember a song I read can't remember the title of it. Then song it out loud "winds blowing everywhere, snow in the desert, like somethings to happen, about to began, can't put my finger on, what lays in store, but I can tell whats to happen, all happen before!"

Then out of nowhere I heard a scream. I decided to go to were the scream came from I hide in the trees so I could get a better view of what was going on when I got there there was a girl in a green hoodie that looked like someone cut here several times then I saw 4 people chasing her so I jumped down form the tree and run in between the girl and her attackers who's jackets said who they were from "so think your going to take this person to harm when you want eh?"these people were smugglers/slavers very well tried it seemed I was only worried about who sent them "steep a side kid unless you want to whined up in pieces" a just stood there waiting to see what they would do next "o I see he must like the girl" another one said that only made me angry "ha last chance kid" I did not move "All right get him!" dodging all there hits was easy.2 of them tried to hold my arms down while the another one tried to punch my face a quickly kick him sending him flying away. "that's one" I said the 2 holding down my arms I punched in the gut they fell down out of it "that's 2 and3" that last on just stood in fear. "Tell who ever sent you they better get better people."I said, he run off crying the other 3 woke up and followed him. "that's 4."

I then slowly walked to the injured girl she was very scared I could tell. "Its all right your safe now" I said "let me see your hand" she slow gave me her hand being raised some were else did help since I know healing magic(Yes I'm not from Minecraft). "feel better?" I asked her "y-yea" she said she did not seem scared "It's getting dark out were do you live?" "I-I don't have a home" she said "well you must be hungry." "well yea" follow me I got some where you can stay and get some food" "l-lead on" she said. 'Wounder whats going on these days' I thought to my self


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

**Cupa**

So I followed this person to find some place to stay. I knew it was a male but a male what. He had on this weird gray armor and a gray mask to hide his entire face. The mask look like some sort of animal face but what is the animal.

There was this awkward silence as we walked until I said "Why did you save me?" then he stopped walking then said "well 2 reasons first I despise those type of pirates that take people away from there home. Second you seem like a very innocent girl that needed help." My cheeks started to turn red as red stone when he said that I was innocent.

"What is your name?" he asked "Cupa what is yours" "My name has lost all meaning to me but people now call me The Gray Fox" He said in a voice that kind of hated what he said "We best keep moving were to far from were some food and shelter is." I gave him a nod the we continued on then I saw something that made me really scared..A house that was 5 stores tall but the fifth story was what scared it was part house part pirate ship then he said "well home sweet home!" "Y-Y-Y-YOUR A PIRATE!?" I yelled

then I started to run but he grabbed my arm "please just give me a chance to say what I am" he said in a calm voice I started to cry out of fair he then slowly hug me then slowly whipped away my tiers comforting me as he said "Once I was I pirate but not like them then I retired after..." "after... what?" I said still crying a bit "i lost 3 of my...closes friends... sorry I just don't like talking... about it" he started to cry I think he did not take his make off but I head him softly crying to him self.

I decided to hug him back "Hey Cupa why don't we go in and get you something to eat?" he said in a joyful voice "Yea lets go." when we walked in I was at a lost for words there was so much stuff in this place "wow" I finally said "this place is my home here" he pulled out a seat for me at this long table of his I set down then he got me and some stakes "hope you like it" he said after the first bite it was not long till I was done with me plate "that was so good" "thanks" I look over at his plate and it was empty but he still had his mask on that was a bit weird but cool at the same time I was so tired I must have fallen asleep at the table cause when I opened my eyes I was in a bed he was about to walk off and leave me in there till I grabbed his arm "need something" he ask "fox stay with me tonight" why did I say that fox then grabbed me hand and said "I'll sit right here if you need me then." he set in the chair next to the bed I was in I do not know way but I feel save around him "thank you for every thing fox"

"your welcome good night Cupa."fox said then after bit I fell state asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The 3 Spirits

**Fox**

so I'm setting in the chair next to the bed I gave to Cupa still holding her hand 'sh_ould I tell her my real name tell her where I'm really from take off my mask so she can see my face..._' all these thought ran through my head then I felt it awake "So you found a girl did you?" not now why I have this spirit living inside me besides my own. Well there is 4 spirits in side me to be honest.

There is my spirit, this spirit's name I'm talking to calls it self blue lion I call Leo it has the power of super speed,then red tiger it has the power to make blades out of nothing so its like a blade master, then, is the green one but it has not spoken to me ever but I know its there his power unknown I can get use there powers with some spacial armors I have.

"What do you want Leo." I said to him in my mind in a ticked off way. "only to check on you don't be mad." "sorry just worried out this girl here her name is Cupa." "well you need to know that you may have to get some old friends to come help you out it feels likes big things are going to happen." Leo said "well not sure if they well help after..." "dude one of them is bound to help trust me." "k but who is going to make sure nothing happens to Cupa?" "bring her with you but get the white armor out so you can get there a bit faster" "not blue?" Dude I said bit faster not super fast" white is the basic armor with a small bit of the 3 spirits powers "k tomorrow we try to get more help" "all right well later dude" "later Leo and thanks for the idea." "no problem."

When it came morning Cupa was still sound a sleep and I was ready to but on the white armor i looked at the sleeping Cupa with the sunlight in her Orange hair see looked really pretty her eyes opened than see said "morning fox" "good morning Cupa how did you sleep" "um the bed was nicer and softer then the ground but..." "but what Cupa" "this dream I had you were fighting someone the they push their blade right through your heart" "don't worrier I'm still here right?" I ask "yea you are. um can you let go of my hand now?"i looked at are hands and saw that my hand still had hers from last night I let go and said "sorry" it felt like my face was on fire "its ok" she said

"well now its my turn to cook you something" she said wait that's not good that means I'll have to take of my mask and if she is what I think she is I'm dead "k" I said then after a few minutes she had it on the table "here i'll look away so you can take off your mask" it did not take long for me to eat and she did not try to look at me with my mask off "k now to get my armor" "what but don't you have it on?" "yea but this is a little more armor were going to go see some good old friends off mine."


	4. Chapter 4: The Old Friends

**Cupa**

'Good old friends more armor what is he talking about?' I thought to my self "Cupa you ok?" then I realized that I had not move form were I was sitting "yea!" I said "Follow me then" we went to this place that had all these different armors sets "wow which one is the one you need?" I asked "not one of these sets computer prepare the white armor sequence" he said telling into this weird thing "white armor sequence is ready when you are sir." this voice said must be this computer he was talking to then I look at it and it had the words white armor on it then were fox stood these doors open and these armor pieces with held up by some claw things went on fox's gray armor as the claws put their armor piece that they help on him the went back to were they were and the doors shut "white armor sequence complete" the computer said.

I studied this new armor fox had now he had claws on his wrists and feet, his mask had sharper edges and well to put it in simple words his armor was now gray and white but then his mask were the eyes were they changed from gray to white it reminded me of herobrine a bit but still he looked cool then he said "get on my back" "what?" I said in shook "trust me" he said then I got on it was like he was going to care my piggy back to his friends but then he put his hands on the ground a ran like he was a real animal "wow" I yelled holding on to his neck "sorry" I heard in my head "the armor seat allows me to move faster if I run like a real animal" "fox are you in my head" I yelled "yes so you can hear me talk at this fast speed" trust me when I say this he was so fast I could not hear my self he stopped I was very sick but he then got up and he said "this cave is home to my friend who is part zombie" so there is some one like me but i'm not part zombie I'm part creeper which I'm still not sure if I should tell fox that.

Fox then asked me "I've meant to ask you how old are you?" "16,you?" I asked back "16" he said "John you here?" fox asked and it echoed in the cave "I'm here come on in" John echoed back so we walked in and john was sitting in a chair seemed sad "John I need your help it's-"john cut him off "I lost the will to fight I can't even shoot my gun straight after... you know" "I understand" "so why are you with a creeper human fox?" "how did you know I was part creeper" I said scared "cause I'm part mob too" he said "i saved her from the smugglers, but john do you know where tom is?" fox asked "nope but you do know where Austin is right?" "right let's go thanks any how john" fox said and with that we left to go find this Austin person I hope he will help us. then i asked "when did you last see Austin?" "6 years I've not seen him but i have heard he married some one named Andr." i wonder if it's the same Andr I know I just have to wait and find out.


	5. Chapter 5: It Is Awake

**Fox**

Well I ran like an animal with Cupa on my back trying thinking who this Andr person is well no need to think about it I'll just wait to we get there to find out. Austin is a retired pirate like me I have not see him for 6 years but I did get letters from him telling me what is going on with him but they stopped something was not right as we neared were the letter said his house was then I felt something "dude what was that?"Leo asked in my head "don't know but I guess well just have to find out." I thought back, then something was shooting at us "whats going on?!" Cupa yelled in fear "lasers" I thought back to her head when they stopped firing I saw this girl on the ground very tall she looked to be dresses like an enderman or in this case an enderwoman I stopped running and then Cupa got off my back and run to the girl yelling "Andr" she must have known who she was 'wait did she yell andr could it be' I thought to my self then I saw a laser miss Cupa but the explosion from the hit sent her flying hight up then right to the ground "young one you must win this fight to free your friend." the red tiger spirit said "got it tiger." I said back "by the way call me Zen from now on." he said before I saw Austin hooked up to this robot shut thing I was able to dodge his giant fists trying to hit me but then he hit me knocking the air right out of my lungs then he hit me a lot more times then shoot me with his laser gun sending me flying then everything started to get dark then I felt this great power I never felt before awaken "Is this the limit to your power?" it said then it seemed timed had stopped then I was in a different place. I saw Zen and Leo in their spirit forms. A blue lion and a red tiger then I released where I was. I was in my mind "weird" I said then leo said "you finally got him to wake up." "good now we be more powerful than before." Zen said "who we talking about?" I asked then I was answered by these giant foot steeps then saw a giant green wolf then he laid down in front of me "hello little fox" he said to him I possible was little "hello" I said back "you need to get close then strike your old friend down."he said before time started to move again then i landed then run as fast as I could to Austin "you can't bet me he said" then he pulled out his blade and I pulled out mine we hit one another then my mask broke in two while he fell to the ground then this spirit came out of him and disappeared and he was back to normal. He, Cupa and, Andr where all out cold. It look me a lot of time to get them to were I lived I went to my room then I was out cold too.


	6. Chapter 6:The secrets Are Out

**Cupa**

I was in terrible pain when I was starting to wake up. Then felt some one stroking my hair when I opened my eyes I saw a boy with a simile on his face short brown hair wearing a white shirt black jeans and black shoes. His eyes scared me a normal brown eye on the left of his face his right eye looked like it got cut and it was gray I was about to ask him who he was but then he pointed over at another bed were I saw my friend Andr asleep so we left the room were I saw him this Austin jerk crying. He told me about how he was being controlled by some sort of evil spirit and if Fox did not come when he did the spirit may have killed Andr then said he was so sorry and said "Andr may never forgive me cause of this." "no she will forgive you cause I have." I said that cheered him up a bit "were is Fox?" I asked "he will take you to Fox" he said pointing to the boy I just meet then after a bit were were up sairs on the 5th floor then I saw Fox's gray armor on a stand his mask placed at a table next to it the mask was broken into to peaces "where are you Fox?" I asked "I've been next to since the moment your eyes open." the boy said then I realized it was fox 'so this is how he looked with out his mask' I thought to my self then run to him giving him a big hug I did not want to let go but then fox lead me to a chair I set down then he got a chair and set next to me, my heart was betting so fast. Then Fox said "I need you to just look at me gray eye then tell my if something changes k." "k" I said back then his gray eye changed to blue "your eye changed color Fox."i said not knowing what else it changed "yea it did but I'm not Fox it's Leo" his voice change to "what?" I asked back "i'm a spirit off one of Fox's Ancestors."

"Leo the fast." "wait I heard about you in your time no one could out run you" "that's right so when Fox needs more speed in a battle he puts on the blue armor set if he can fix it and then he is faster then light" he said "so the armor does not work?" I asked back "he just has not figured out how to fix it" "so why are you inside Fox?" "now there is a question none of us have the answer to but don't worry we don't take over unless Fox's life is in danger or if he just wants us to meet some one" that made me relax just a bit then his eye changed to red "so you must be another one of Fox's ancestors" "yes I'm Zen the red tiger I can make blades out of nothing" "cool." I said back then his eye change to green this spirit did not seem to want to talk but then he said "just call me the green wolf power unknown." then it was back to gray meaning Fox was back "so what do you think?" he asked I then said "Leo seems cool but might get in trouble Zen is seams nice but he did not talk much and this green wolf I don't trust him." then I got up then set back down in Fox's lap then said "now you are super kind, gentle, and most of all I love you!" "I love you Cupa!" he said then I kissed him on the lips


	7. Chapter 7: New Armor And New Help

**Fox**

'WOW' was the only thought that was in my head when she kisses me. When we pulled away I looked out the window and said "we better get some rest" then she said lets just stay here and sleep" I looked at her and I could tell she was tired so I just held her as we went to sleep "well look at who is growing up" Leo said I looked at him in his spiritual form and saw he was bigger then me leo was 2 times my size Zen was 4 times Leo size and the green wolf (who still needs to tell me his name) was 10 times bigger then Zen. "you need something?" I asked "yea I say its time to try out the blue armor Austin got it fixed remember."Leo said "all right tomorrow" with that I left and the sun was starting to rise well that was fast then I saw Cupa awake staring at me we then got up out of the chair we were sleeping in. then Austin walked in wearing his red rhino armor in next to him "Andr" cupa yelled when she got near her she started to whisper stuff "Austin you sure you got it fixed?" I asked "yep" then I grabbed my gray fox gear went down stairs ate something got the gear on then went back up stairs to wear the systems was up and ready for the new armor "all right hey goes." I said then the before I knew it the armor change was complete I even got a new mask that had a lion's face on it to go with the armor "cool" every one saod then the alarms went off "WHAT IS THAT?" Andr asked then I pulled up on the computer screen and I saw smugglers in a village "Austin lets go" I yelled then we ran to the village when we got there they started to attack us austin just charged right past then sending them flying then the ship starts to fly away thats when I let the new boosters come in when I jumped I used me claw to cut the ship causing it to land. So this new armor is fast. "K Austin lets head back to base." "that was easy." he said. when we got back It was dark time and every one in side was asleep when I got to my room Cupa was in there so I just laded down be side her when I fell to sleep I saw these 2 girls with pink hair red eyes but before I could figured any thing else out I woke up then realized that was not a dream. A vision of some sort if I'm correct I know what the vision means "whats wrong?" Cupa asked "nothing the help I asked for is on its way." "oh" she said "remember when I told you my name had lost all its meaning?" "yea why?" she asked "thanks to you my name now has its meaning back" I said with a smile "my real name is Stormy Fox Brock." "can I still call you Fox?"she asked "yea that is what people call me I just felt like you deserved to know my real name I love you!" I said "I love you too Fox I mean stormy" she said then with that I got up and got every thing ready for are guest "so when will the help get here" Cupa asked then I said "in 5 minutes"


	8. Prologue Caution and Warning

**Prologue**

**Caution! **** Warning! **

**T****his takes place in between Chapters 1 and 2 and we will not see Fox or cupa till later on you have been warned! **

When the retired pirate found the girl some were far away a new person from a different world came into Minecraft. A very power full Wizard named **Farkas Brock**,(brownish black hair white armor and boots white and half of his face covered up from an injure with a mask that looks to be a coyote). He came to find his brother **Stormy Brock (Fox)** who needed help and so now his story begins in a desert with him being attack by zombies!


	9. Farkas's Tale Chapter 1: I Hate Zombies

**Farkas part 1**

So this place is weird I just came form a different world and were I come from every thing is not made out of cubes whatever at least I still me and it looks like its going to rain. Now I need to find Fox to see what he needs help with. A great I hear zombies then I saw someones shadow by a tree and heard crying but before I could help this person a zomie came at me I tossed a dagger at it and it died "I don't think you should have done that." said the black coyote he is a spirit inside me i'll tell you more about him later. Then my sword started to glow the sword was a gift from someone and when it glows that means big danger. Then I say more then a hundred zombies came out of the ground. So I pointed my sword in the sky and then focused my magic powers into zombies then started to try to run away but they were very slow and a swung my sword sending all the magic I put in it in a wave that hit all the zombies killing them all. There was a down side I used some much of my power I dropped my sword then started to slip out of consensus but then who ever that person was by that tree came to me trying to make me stay awake but it was no good. When I woke up I was in some sort of hospital bed. Next I saw there was a note on the table next to me it said:

_dear sir,_

_thank you for saving me last night when you passed out I got help from some of my friends and brought you here to the hospital in the place were my kind lives your weapons are by the stand were a hood is. The hood is a gift from me and there is a map on the back of this note please follow it so you can meet me and my family in person._

_Your new friend_

_p.s. Don't attack the spiders in are cave they will not attack you unless you attack them_

well after reading the note I grabbed my weapons and but on the hood it was weird looking but cool at the same time. It had a black spider symbol on it with red eyes and the rest of the hood was white I turned the note and the map showed a castle were the x was then I took a deep breath and started walking to the castle. Half why there I saw some of the spider this person told me about one thing I wish they told me about was the size of the spiders. The spiders were huge and if I thought that was the only problem but(WRONG!) after every time I passed a spider it felt like it was following right behind me.


	10. Farkas's Tale Chapter 2: The Spider

**Farkas part 2**

Now it seems there is an army of spiders behind me then I final got to the castle. "more spiders?" black coyote said k black coyote is a spirit inside me but he is also like my dark side he has been with me since I was a kid and one of my most _closest _freinds "yep." I said back to him "the others stopped following us." "yea but how we going to deal with this if it turns out to be a trap?" he asked "don't know but lets hope for the best" I said to him. the spiders on the inside acted like there was some sort of party going on then one of the spiders wearing a top hat on said to me "your early." he said pointing to a clock "early how a-" before I could ask he was gone. Then I saw two spiders playing pool as I walk by I over heard one of them yelling "cheater! cheater! cheater!" then one of the spiders pointed to me and seemed it wanted me to follow it so I did. Then we were in this room filled with other spiders one of them had a crown on so it must have been the king of spiders. The others had stars on them so they must have been the king's generals and the one I was following said "presenting the honorer guest"

then he left. the king said "Welcome to my kingdom you are in my war room no need to bow to me after all you did save someone very important come sit." then he motion for me to sit in a chair next to one of his generals the other set was empty then the spider that lead me here came back in and said "presenting the princess of the spider kingdom Mindy spider" she wearing a greyish sweatshirt with stripes on the sleeves and stripes on her leggings long pinkish hair in a pony tail red beads in her hair band and she had red eyes. "Come in!" the king said and she sat right in the chair beside me. then every one but me was talking and seemed to be having a good time "guess this is the VIP room." black coyote said "must be I said back to him "oh I all most forgot" the king said "what is your name?" then I said "Farkas Brock" "nice to know by the way I case you don't remember Mindy is the one you saved!" he said then I looked at Mindy her face was red then I just was back to before not talking but then Mindy said "thank you!" "your welcome and thank you" I told her "why?" she asked "cause if you did not get me to that hospital I might of died." I said back "um not to be rude but why is half of your face covered up?" she asked then I whispered in here ear "cause 2 reasons one there was this fire" "oh I see whats the second?" "to keep some of my power under control. Are you really part spider?"I asked she nodded I looked sad "Cool" I told her "what you realy think so" "yep" then after all the generals left it was just me the king and Mindy "are you sure you want to continue your adventure after what happened" the king asked Mindy "yes but now I think that I need some one to come with me." Mindy said then they both looked at me and Mindy gave me a puppy dog looked and said "Please Farkas would you?" I smiled and said "Yes but I need to go somewhere first" "I don't mind just let me come" she said "just a minute" the king said "but dad" "no buts" he said "you are not going with him unless he has 2 things!" "what 2 things do I need?" I asked "one you must be a knight two you must have my blessing" Mindy looked pale as a ghost when he said that the next day there was another party were the king made me a knight and gave me his blessing after we left the cave Mindy asked me in a shy voice "were to my knight?" "well travel over that way tell we find my old friends house" I said and now our adventure begins


	11. Farkas's Tale Chapter 3: Vanessa

**Mindy part 1**

K so I got me a knight who I think I'm falling for but we only known each other for less then a few days but I can't stop thinking about him he told me he's 16 years old (so am i) about how he has a spirit living inside him and that the spirit is a black coyote/his dark side but that only made me want him more "here is a good spot to set up camp." he said "one problem" I told him "I don't sleep until day." well then lets keep going" he said "but don't you need sleep?" I asked "I'll be fine don't worry" he gave me a smile then we keep on going until morning and then I was tired "can we make camp here?" I asked "sure he said I was so tried but there was a problem only one tent "you can have the tent I'll sleep outside" he said I went In the tent and it was so nice and conferrable I went right to sleep then I guess some were about mid day it started to rain but farkas was still outside "get in here you might get a cold or something" I said but he looked like he was not coming in then lightning stuck (one thing I forgot to tell all of you were in a Forest Biome and lightning hit a tree) "run" farkas said and as quick as we could we got out of there leaving the tent but when the storm and fire stopped the tent was still there as we left it."how?" I asked "don't know" he said we quickly grabbed the tent and went to a field with miles and miles of small grass but before we got there it started to rain again I was very cold. "you sure you want to share the tent with me?" Farkas asked "yes" I said we got in the tent and it was hard to move but we finally got conferrable it was really weird I was beside him my arms around his neck his arms were holding me close to him and our eyes well I could only se one of his eyes cause of the mask thing but it was just like on of those moments before 2 people kiss but soon I was fast asleep. When we got up it was night no clouds and there was a full moon out to night Farkas got the tent and we started traveling again then something came frome the trees we passed and attacked Farkas and must have hit him cause he was holding his neck then I saw who it was "Vanessa!" I yelled she is my little sister and princess of the cave spiders she has short pink hare and basic the same outfit as me but she is shorter "Mindy?" she asked she must have not known it was me um "I'm so sorry sir" she said "his name is Farkas and dad made him my knight." I told her still a bit mad "well that was not so bad." Farkas said "you ok" I asked him "yea" he said "wait but how come your not effected by my bite?" my sister asked "well spider bites have a weird effect on me where I'm healed but not hurt." he said 'that is weird' I thought to my self so it looks like Vanessa is going to help us. and if she try's to hurt Farkas again I'll make sure she is dead meat. After that we continued to travel to me and Vanessa were trapped in an invisible box. "Farkas" I yelled then he lookes at us and said "well there must be a magical seal somewhere near here all I got to do is find it brake it and you to will be free." then as he walked away something came frome the bushes "well looks like we got a great story to tell." something said "2 hybrids and one of the spirit warriors." something else said "which one is it." "does it matter well get bragging rights about this" then Farkas took off his half mask and said "sad you won't be able to tell it" then the most coolest (and weirdest) thing happen


	12. Farkas's Tale chapter 4: The Cut Marks

**Mindy part 2**

i was stun at what i was seeing his hair on his head and hands started to grow really fast,the next thing was his fingers had very shard claws then claws came out of his shoes. " um f-far-k-KAS" Vanessa said/yelled. then he looked up in the sky and howled. now looked like a humanoid-dog (how? i don't know). he then cut all those things i still wounder what they are and they fell dead. Then Farkas started to eat one of them then looked at us. I saw that one eye was gray and around it there was this cut mark left to right then he ran off and the the box we were in flashed and it was gone. Farkas came back still in his dog form and pointed to his mask that was on the ground I slowly picked it up then slowly put it on his right side of his face. As I put it on him he slow changed back to his normal form then he said "sorry you 2 had to see me like that" he said in a scared way "it's Ok" I said hugging him "are you a-" Vanessa started to asked but Farkas cut her off "werewolf no but I got This curse were if i don't have this mask on at night i change into a coyote but have almost full contral over it unless i find something dead then I eat it." "OK subject change what are i mean were those things" she asked "they call them self's shadows they can take control of people but out side some one they seem to be after what they call hybrids which i guess means the 2 of you as well" no one said any thing for a bit till i asked" what was with the cut on your right eye and why did they call you a spirit warrior?" "the cut is a mark too represent the spirit warrior which are the ones to keep peace in this universe there were 7 now only 4." he said "what happen to the other 3" I asked "they were killed by the Hero Adaptive Attack Raider Pirates or H.A.R.R.P. for sort" he said "now there is only Shark, Owl, me Coyote, and my older twin brother the leader Fox." "so your brother has a cut mark too?" Vanessa asked "yes but his is up and down not left to right" he said "do all of you have a spirit in you?" i asked "uh" Vanessa said "yes but fox has 3 instead of 1"he said "fox called me from were i was too stop H.A.R.R.P. once and for all that reminds me you 2 are wondering why they are after you." "Yes" we said at the same time "well the sooner we get to Fox's base the sooner we'll find out" and with that we ran all the rest of the knight trying to get were Fox's base was sooner.


	13. Farkas's Tale chapter 5: Running

**Vanessa part 1  
**

Can i trust this Farkas person? I thought I could but after seeing what he can do I'm not so sure, but if i want to know why people are after me and Mindy i guess we got to follow him *BOOM* "what was that?" i asked "sounds like someone is in a fight." Mindy said "um, you 2 may want to see this." Farkas said and we looked at were he was pointing there was girl that looked like she got tossed of a side of a cliff. She looked like she did not have much on then i realized who it was "Cindy." i said "Who?" Farkas asked "are skeleton friend." Mindy said. Farkas then went to her and started to look at her wounds and said "well I got good news bad news and more good news." "what is it." i asked "the first bit of good news I'll be able to heal her ,the only bad news is she is out cold i'll have to care her to were we are going speaking of the place we are going is just past that village." he said "one more bit of bad news" Mindy said "what is it?" he asked "the villagers think were going to hurt them and if they have a iron golem. well you know"i said Mindy gave me this look like i was going to say that "well then we go with plan b." he said "whats that?"me and Mindy asked "well you 2 carry your friend behind me while i dig a tunnel under ground the village" me and mind quickly picked Cindy up and before we knew it "done, now you to hand her to me when i get up there k?" we nodded and as soon as he was out we lifted her up to him and then we came out and we could see a building in the distance "See that building over there thats were we need to get" he said then if our luck could have changed it was now cause Farkas said "RUN" i heard shooting behind us and one shot hit me in the shoulder "Vanessa" he yelled then he got in the way between me and the shooting then i saw Mindy trying to get Cindy out of here i did my best to help but with my shoulder the way it was i could not really use my arm. We finally got out of the line of fire we were tired and wanted to stop but Farkas came to us and said "its to dangerous to stay but if we run we might get shoot." "what are going to do?" Mindy asked then we heard this loud bird scream and all the shooting stopped then i saw this weird looking bird. it looked purple and black with silver armored plates and his feet looked like his feet looked like it was made of it. "could it be?" Farkas asked then this beam of energy came out of its move hitting some of the people who were shooting at us "it is" Who?" i asked "Bellze"


	14. Farkas's Tale Chapter 6:BELLZE IS A WHAT

**Vanessa part 2**

As the bird came flying back around it started to change it was so weird. First its metal feet go longer then it lend back and its legs moved back next 2 arms that must have been attached to its wings detached and grabbed part of each wing and pulled out 2 swords and its head reviled a horn. the people who attack us must of not cared cause they started to shoot at it " they should have not done that to him" Farkas said so now we no that it is a him. When the dust settled bellze all ready got rid of most of them what weird me out a saw on of there heads it turns out they were robots '_great_' I thought. bellze then put his blades back in his wings when the others ran away. "I'm not sure how your here but thank you my old friend." Farkas said then they shook hands "oh all most forgot this is Mindy the spider princess Vanessa the cave spiders princess and Cindy." Farkas said "Cindy is princess of the skeletons forgot about that earlier" i said "oh" Farkas said then bellze walk closer to us and he seem to be human like Farkas. this beem came out of his eyes and i was scard then he said "your hurt." pointing at me his voice sounded like a robot "yea" i said he healed out his hand were my wound was and then it did not hurt any more "are you a robot?" Mindy asked "yes and no." he said "you see a used to be a robot bird but i got shoot and badly damaged when Farkas found me he put my memories in a new robot bird but he also in fused life magic in the core of it making me come to life." "wow" me and my sis said at the same time "so if your alive are the matrix brothers too" Farkas asked bellze looked to the ground and some how we all knew what it meant "your brother is waiting for you so he sent me here to help find and get you there" bellze said then in a few minutes we where there. what shocked me was cupa princess of the creepers was there and another boy looking at us right by her but when I saw his eye in know it had to be Farkas's older twin brother. "on time like always coyote" his brother said his vocie was more lay back then Farkas was "yep this is Mindy vanessa and-" Farkas started but his brother cut him off "i all ready know her name tom wrote about her." "yea and hello old friends." a vocie said i looked and it was a boy he had black hair very short black hair wore this big armor and a big axe "so you came." fox said "yep and he is not a lone "josh i thought-" fox started but was cut off "yea well i got my will to fight again" josh was taller then tom but not as tall as fox or farcus blond hair and armor to but his did not look that weighted down he had a gun all i know is that this is starting to get insane.

* * *

**Author note**

back to Fox's and Cupa's point of view next chapter


	15. Chapter 8: Alone

**Fox**

"So were is shark and owl?" tom asked "They be here in a few days they kind of have there hands full right now," i said "I know that owl is spying some where on some mountains are and shark is in the nether doing who knows what." "Wait a sec a shark in a place full of lava!" Vanessa said "he is not a real shark but he is the shark warrior" Farkas replied "hey what I miss" Austin just walked out and asked. "not much i said going into the base i over heard him and the others talking. Farkas went up stairs to the medic room with Cindy and bellze to see why she has not waken up yet. every one else was talking and getting to know one other better as for me i was packing 2 bags with 3 days food per bag so that was a total of 6 days of food. I was getting ready to go away for a few days

**Cupa**

i look were fox was or now stormy. I was trying to think of why he is putting so much food in 2 bags. "so cupa you must really like fox you have not looked away from him." Mindy said "no i don't i love him but what about you and Farkas?" i asked looking at her. Then her face was bright red Vanessa the asked "yea you seemed really close to him." "shut up both of you." Mindy said while covering her face with a pillow then we stopped when Farkas came down stairs he was not happy about something when he set down (next to Mindy of course.) "whats wrong dude?" josh asked "In all my years of medic practice i have seen 2 cases of the black plague 5 cases counting my shelf as one of those nerve parasites but i have never seen what she has got before." he said "so you can't help her?" tom asked with a bit of sadness in his tone "if i did I would have by now I'm having bellze do some blood test to she if it might be a disorder but for no all we can do is hope and wait." Farkas said "well I'm off people" "were you going? can i come with you?" i asked fox "it would be nice to have somebody to walk with but," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek "I need to be alone." he walk out the door and did not look back " so he has not changed." tom said "yea but he will be back better then before as like always" john said " what are you to talking about?" i asked then Farkas said "like my big brother said to be alone he does this cause sometimes when he thinks he is not the right person to be are leader." by this time everyone in that room turned to Farkas "he also does this when there is a problem to find a answer but when he comes back he is stronger then when he left.

**?**

so he final left alone on one of his walks and he has food i wounder if i can steal it like normal i need that food for me and my family. i hate stealing i mean he is nice and looks cute but i think he hates me for stealing his food in the past sure he has never seen my face but i'm scared i want he to know me but how will he act when he finds out its me he will kill me but i got to get some of that food

* * *

** Author**

so anyone want to guess who ? is?


	16. Chapter 9: Fang and Lone

**Fox**

I walked out of the base then wolf said "for a long time until now i could not remember my name it is fang." "well that is a cool name." i said to him now i know with them being with me I'm sort of not alone but there not like following "so you 3 sure you can help me control my beast form?" i asked "yes fox last time we know you nearly killed some one but that is the past and any way the transformation will take 3 days before it is full that means you'll slow learn how to control it instead of learning it all at once" zen said now the other warriors have learned how to control the best but not the transformation meaning that they would change at night me on the other hand was the opposite "are you sure that caring my armor it this third bag is OK i mean i could use it right now." i said "no only if you have to use it that way it does not hurt what we are trying to do ... and it seems we have someone or thing following us" leo said "your right its that thief i'll let what ever it is be." "strange" fang said " it feels like the aura of it is a wolf and a human" "a hybrid i feel it to but i don't know how" "it's the beast side of you your five senses are being sharpened." zen said "so what are we going to do?" leo asked "simple music" "music?" they asked at the same time "just wait" isaid i pulled out my flute i brought with me cause i found out while the spirits were resting after a battle this person loves music as i plaed the wolf hybrid started to howl along finally i stopped playing to make camp for the night. I made a fire that would go at in a min or to quickly cooked some food and ate only o piece of meat and put the rest in one of the bags. I laid down the same bag of food down as a gift, I then look at the person trying to hide in the bushes but i was able to see the person it was a girl. I look in her eyes and said in a calm voice "who ever you are I want to be your friend so I brought you some food for you and if your tomorrow when i wake up i promise our friendship well began and will help you if you need it." "that was nice of you i hope the girl also wants to be your friend fox." fang said "well will just have to wait and see won't we" i said to fang before leaning back on a tree and going to sleep.

**Lone  
**

When he stopped playing his music I stop howling too. i hid in a bunch of bushes and watched him eat some food put the rest in a bag that he laid down. Next i realized I was not hiding so well when he made eye contact with me i wanted to run but I did not want to look away from his eyes then he told me that the food in that bag was mine and if I'm still here around this place. that made me fill bad but a little at peace cause i been taking his food with out asking in the past but now he is going to give me some and be my friend. he then propped up against a tree and went to sleep i went to the bag he set down for me and looked in it there was lots of food i only ate a bit of meat but after the first piece i was not that hungry. i then just lade down on the grown and went to sleep. when i woke up i saw to there was lots of clouds so it seems its going to rain soon. I was going to tell my new friend but when i looked at him i was in shook cause he changed a bit. what i mean is well first of all he had dog like or cat like ears and his hands were now paws that seem to been all that changed untill he woke up and smiled at me. It was nice that he smilled but his teeth were sharp "what is your name my friend?" he asked "my birth name is rex but the wolf pack when i became the age to hunt changed it to lone."

**Cupa**

the night fox left every one seemed OK but not me. i mean his very own brother does not seem to care. when it was time to eat i was not hungry, and when Mindy and Vanessa tried to scary me or tease me about how much i love fox i was about ready to cry. "cupa we were only trying to joke around we did not mean to make you cry." Mindy said "its not all your fault its just never mind you to will just laugh about it." i said "no we wont just tell us" Vanessa said "its going to sound weird but since this one time fox connected my mind with his i could tell if he is all right but now it feels like something bad is about to happen to him and some thing else." "what?" they asked "it feels like there is something not normal watching us in this place i felt it the first day i was here." i said "Cupa he will be fine look if your minds are connected that would mean can you talk to him." Mindy said i smiled "your right" i said "as for this ghost i guess that what it would be called i felt it the moment i go here too how about you sis?" Vanessa said Mindy just nodded "well talk more about this in the morning to the others k cupa?" Mindy asked i gave her a nod and went to are rooms but then i quietly walked out of mine to fox's room in there i saw a book right on the night stand that said drawings by fox on it, i look in it and saw his beautiful drawings from roses to mountains and caves then there on the next to last page it just said the most beautiful girl i turned to the last page and it was me i mean it looked so much. i put the book back and went to sleep. then i saw fox "is this a dream?" i asked "yes it is cause we can't get hurt but no cause i'm using my mind to talk to you i felt that you were upset at me leaving." he said i nodded "don't be worry I'm still alive your still alive so you should be happy look it may be a week but every night i will try to talk to you using my mind k." he said "k hey um not to worry you but do you have a ghost in your house?" "no a phantom." "that is even better." has it hurt you" "no but what said we do." well i just ignored it and it seem to have work it might be hard but try oh and the ship part it can not go into so go there if you need to" " k but-" i started but then he said "we better really go to sleep now cause we both may need it i'll do may best to talk to you latter good night love." "good night love" i said and went to sleep for real this time


	17. Chapter 10: Troubled

**Lone**

"hum interesting do you know my name? cause i know you been following me in the past." the boy asked "yes your fox um can i ask you something?" i asked "sure go on ahead." he said "first of all last night you said you wanted to be my friend why i toke so much from you and yet you forgive me and why do you look different like a animal" i asked " the answer to the first part of you question is i believe you were very hungry to steal food so i got use to it, so i all ways got more food just for you and i finally wanted to see if you would talk to me and be a friend." i felt my face was blushing bright red when Fox said that "as for the second part I'm learning how to use my beast form it is a fox and i think they a sort of cousins to wolfs." Fox said "yea they are sort of." for some reason my tail was waging very fast and i got ths weird pain in my chest and when i looked at him he looked so hot. "you ok?" Fox asked in a worried voice "yea just so glad you were so kind to me um do you remember your first full day in this world? since from what i heard in villages your not from this world." i asked he must think I'm a stoker now. "my first day something i won't for get it was 8 years ago when i came here i crashed my ship on top of a four story building which later on be come my home but when i got of the ship with my mask i just got as a gift i only toke it off when i needed to while i was walking around i found a sleeping girl that looked to be my age with a dog tail then i steep on something and see woke up and i saw she had a mask on too '_take off your mask there is nothing to be a scared_ of' she said so i did in fear she might hurt me if i didn't do what she said when i toke it off she walked to me and help me around but then night time came it was weird it was quite then she garbed my hand and told me to run so i run with her at my side i soon i heard why we had to run sounds of undead. we soon found a cave and lost them _'stay here for now every thing well be fine'_ she said then i became tired and went to sleep when i woke up she said she had to go some where and she may not be able to come back and see me again i told her that i'll miss here then see gave me to things to remember her by.." he paused to take of his coat and pointed to a badge that had a face of a wolf on it "this badge she wanted me to have it so i all ways be brave the second a special cut on my arm that gave me stronger defense." he said "do you know who she was?" i asked "i wish i want to repay her for all her kindness" he said then i went to where he was and gave him a hug and said "you all ready have." "you mean it was you" "yes i would have told you what my name was but i thought if you knew you try to come and kill me." "look i would never kill you since you protected me from the undead." then i don't now why but i kissed him on the lips they were so soft.

**Bellze**

i know I'm alive i feel that I'm alive but i don't know why i all so feel dead **"****WHY?" **i yelled out in anger from this confusion and flipped a table that was mounted to the floor causing some of the floor to brake i guess I'll fix that later. "um bellze" i heard a voice ask i turned around and saw Vanessa "yes what do you need?" i asked in a nice way "what are you yelling about and what happen in here?" she asked in a very scared voice "I'm sorry it was nothing." i said hopping she believed that was the truth "bellze i want to help just tell me what is wrong" she said walking very slow to me guess trying to be careful."i'm my own problem" i said looking away from her "what do you mean?" "well its like this i see people laughing crying smiling stuff i can't do and i know I'm alive thanks to magic but I'm just nothing but a metal shell who does not truly know if it is living or dead." i said then i saw her hand slap me and saw it hurt her "snap out of it ok." then she put her hand on top of mine then i said "i can't even feel pain or the feeling of someones hand touching mine all i feel is anger and calmness I'm sorry i just need to be alone." "no thats the last thing you need come one lets talk to Farkas about this I'm sure he can help." she said with a smile we went to Farkas and he said "yes i can help but bellze did not want it." "why not?" she asked "cause he lose all his powers and there is only a 1% chance that he survive the transformation" "oh" she said then Farkas was talking to him self. "huh what your sure it work all right I'll tell him" he said "bellze fox will be home in a 2 or 3 days he said that once he get here he well help you but right now i need to ask you something?" "what is it?"i asked "would you go check on Cindy for me I'm going to try and fix this bike right now." "k" i said Vanessa stayed with him to she if she could help she is a nice girl. when i got there i check the data i got from the scans the other day and found out something horrible. Cindy started to wake up "are you ok?" i asked "yes" she said giving me a smile "wait your not scared of me?" i asked confused "no I'm not scared of you you seem nice were is tom can you find him?" she asked i nodded then asked "would you like me to get you some food while i go get him?" she nodded and i walked out of the room to find tom and tell him the bad news i found out.


	18. Chapter 11:eagle warrior

**Fox**

After lone pulled away she said "i know your in love with someone else but i had to do it just once." "k we never speak of this to any one ever but that was a very nice kiss." i said "thanks but if your girlfriend finds out your dead" she said "we both are" then we started laughing then i felt there was something wrong and 2 good things the good things were shark and owl were heading to my base the one wrong thing was bellze was lost "hey lone I'm going to use my mind to talk with someone" i said she just looked at me and nodded i talked to Farkas and told him how much longer i be gone and that i know a why to turn bellze human. after that lone showed me how to improve my sneaking to be more hidden in plan sight. after word i went to try to out on some pigs while she was trying to sleep "boo pig" i said and the pig dropped dead. the next morning it was weird it felt like something was touching my tail. then i started to realize i did not have a tale before i looked to see what was touching my new tail. it was lone she was petting it then she put her tail in my lap so i petted hers for a bit. then i took of my shoes to find that my feet were like my hand now. lone got big eyed when she saw this then asked "want me to show you how to walk and run on all floors?" she seem nevus when she asked "sure who better to learn form then the master." i smiled at her and she started to blush. To be honest it was way much harder then it looked all most all the time i steep on one of my feet or hers or are tails. when i final got how to do it see showed me how to use my tail in sword fights. luckily i learn fast while battling we both agreed it was silly but it is good to know if you needed it final morning of the change i was in my full fox form i went over to look out my self it was weird but cool at the same it. the final thing she showed me to do was to hunt i used every thing i learned from her and the hunting was fun. i started to change back that night the only thing that did not change back was my tail guess I'm stuck with it. fine it is really cool then i asked her "would you like to vist the bases your welcome to come any time if you want." "do you think if we run we can make it there before morning?" she asked "only one why to find out."

(quick side note cupa's pov takes place the final morning of fox's change to his beast form)

**Cupa**

bellze told every one but Cindy cause she just woke up. to go to the bottom floor he seemed to be troubled about something. "what's going one bellze i was about to talk to Cindy." tom said in an anger like voice "this meeting i called you all here for is about her" "oh" tom said "is something wrong with her" i asked "i wish i could say no but after running a few more test this morning i found out that..." bellze paused he looked down at the grown "how bad is it?" every one including me in the room asked at the same time to bellze "in about 3 weeks her vision will cease." he said "what does cease mean" i asked braking the silence in the room " bring or come to an end." then bellze left the room with his head down i just could not believe she is going to be blind bellze really struggled to tell us. this must have been hard for him "i don't blame bellze for having a hard time telling us this." Vanessa said every one in the room looked at her "he is lost right now still he wants to be human so bad but he does not want to hurt his friends" she said then some one was knocking at the door i want to open it and out side was to boys the both had a gray eye so they must be spirit warriors like Fox and Farkas. they both had there cut diagnostically "hey my name is Ray Owl Brock cousin of fox and farkas." he had blond hair his armor was camouflage green his normal eye was also green (his cut mark looked like this /)."hello ray um who is this let me guess your twin brother?" i asked "yea the name is Ben Shark Brock." his hair was red his armor was mostly blue and had red lines (his cut mark looked like this \). No ones told Cindy the news yet hope is fox knows some random thing that can help later on that day bellze finally came out from where ever he was. every one that was there just was kind to him and told him its not his fault he can't fix it. Honestly we're just like one big family and come to think of it there is just one person that would make this perfect right now then the front door fell over. and there that person was with a girl. WAIT A GIRL!?

**Bellze**

fox was finally home every one was asking questions about were he went what happen to arm how the girl was and most of all why he has a tail. all the people were asking so loud the girl he had with him could not take it she put her hands/ paws over her ears but it seem to not help and it look like it was hurting her. So i did what i did a few days ago and flipped a table. ever one in the was quite "thanks every one this is lone and she has super hearing" fox said after every one found a set. "sorry" every one whispered. "so since Farkas Ray and Ben are here Bellze follow us every one else stay here will be back." fox said then we followed him to the elevator he asked farkas to make while he was gone. then fox hit a button hidden under a panel by only open with a key. no one was saying any thing till the elevator stopped "k bellze welcome to the blade room." Ben said which was a room full of blades on the wall "here you need to find your blade which is in your case 2 blades you'll know you found it once you see it" Ray said "come back here once you got them." Farkas said. it was not that long till i found the blades they said were mine. it was like they were telling my they were mine. when i pick them up i saw on left blade it had a caving of an eagle the one on the right had a word the word was freedom it was weird but then when i put the swords side by side they looked to be one blade. when we got back to the first floor every one was there waiting even cindy "sorry i know i sould be resting but i wanted to meet every body." Cindy said "well its nice to meet you well i just got to say every one here is going to see something really cool." fox said we went to the center of the room there was this weird sword in a stone that has been here since i got here fox placed his hands on it followed by Farkas then Ray and Ben. then the sword was glowing. then fox said "bellze once you touch this blade you will be changed into a spirit warrior meaning you will be also change into human your spirit name will be the eagle that represents freedom." i nodded and touched the sword with my hands and every thing went black for a momrnt. then when i open my eyes and felt different "every one ... welcome the ... eagle ... warrior ..!" Fox said them him and the other 3 warriors fell over out cold

* * *

**Um I don't think that is good. Any how not sure if later on put Ray's flashbacks first or Ben's flashbacks. Go to poll on home page to vote for choice have a great day(if poll does not come up on my home page then private message me your choice)  
**


	19. Chapter 12: flying ship

**Cindy**

I could not believe it first this robot who was the first thing i see when i woke up is different and he looked more human just like that person said he would be but after he someone said warrior bellze was the only one that did not pass out. everyone ran over to cheek on them only one woke up "you ok fox?" cupa asked "yea we all are just a little weak after using a lot of our powers." fox said. soon we were able to help the others up. "i don't really understand what happen." Vanessa said "somehow i do." bellze said still looking at what happen to himself now his voice sounds very different "the spirit warriors used all the power they had to turn me into one and cause of this they passed out."  
fox put his hand on his eyes and starred at the floor for a bit then said "k normally we have to wait a while before going to battle but i just got a vision of shadows." "what they after big bro" "the new key to the end there at the portal with the eyes of ender but from the info i got there is a lock that needs a key" Andr looked down and then toke of her necklace. "this is what there after." handing it to fox "let me guess your the one that has to use the key to open up this portal right?" fox asked "yes but if they get a hold of me they won't have the key now" "true but do you really want me to have it?" she just nodded "k also the H.A.R.R.P are about to do raid a village." "So? bro we toke care of lots of there forces before" "yes but 2 things are against us were still weak and this is no small force they found the iron golem girl" "**CRAP**" Ben yelled. "Austin Tom Josh were you 3 able to fix it" "yea the shields are woorking too the attack system is down but still it should work to het someone out in time." josh said "good every one fifth floor now" fox said no body question him but what were they talking about?"

**Fox**

every one headed to the top floor nobody was talking I'm not in the best of moods now but if this plan of mine works I'm going to be surprised cause were weaken right now and only have 4 people able to battle. when we got up their every one was staring at me. i went to where the the wheel was i said "k quick plan Austin, Tom i want you 2 to get any villagers you can out of there, Josh, and, Bellze you are to protect the girl and if needed bring her back if things get to bad out there got it?" "yes sir" they said "began base ship separation sequence." i said the base slowly unattached from the ship then when the ship was able to move the base was being lowered into the grown "what is happening to the base" Cupa ask pointing to the computer monitor "hiding it self for now till we bring the ship back." "wait ships can't fly" she said "this one can" owl said it was not long till we got there and the attack was about to start.

* * *

**READ THIS important  
**

**I know this is a smaller chapter then normal but all i can do for now I still need more peoples opinion on who's flashback i should do. Should it be Ray's spying on bases and finding some really shocking news or Ben's in the nether running from a nether hybrid trying to who want's to keep poor Ben as a slave not going to say why so review to tell me or private message me or go to my home page were the poll is. untill then i can't continue on  
**


	20. Chapter 13 and it starts

**Bellze  
**

After we got to the village we jumped out and landed right where we needed to be Austin and tom quickly got all the villagers out of there my and josh were trying to find the girl only for both of us to be punched and sent flying "get out of here!" a voice said "and what let them take you as prisoner and the villagers to get hurt!" josh said then a figure came out of the shadows a girl "so your here to help?" she asked "in a why yes." i said "then you may call me Rosa how are you going to help" "well some of are friends got the villagers to a safe place and all thats left here is you." then H.A.R.R.P. stared their attack lead of by missiles the ship then came over and protected us "we need to go please its not safe here." josh said she seemed scared "look i know this is your home but if we don't leave who's going to protect the villagers?" i asked then that made up her mind cause she said "lets go" then the ropes came down from the ship. "wait i can't climb I'll break the ropes cause i weight so much" she said to be honest she looked very skinny but then i remembered shes part iron golem "_bellze its time to use your new power_" i heard fox say in my head "how what is it?" i asked "_the power of anti gravity simply take your new blade and point up to the sky and up to stop point it to the ground and say down_" he said after i did this and said "up" the 3 of us started to fly up to the deck once just above the deck i said "down" and we gently came landed after we got in side the lower decks fox said "ok lets get out of here boost online" he pulled a lever and the ship was off and out of the village we were so fast they gave up on casing us. After a bit fox turned on the ships hover breaks and lowered the anchors. We seemed to be over a big ocean he went off to his own personal space. Cupa Lone. Josh, Austin, Andr, Cindy and Rosa was talking . tom was off who knows were. i then walked over to to were Vanessa and she seemed to be upset i looked were it seemed she was looking at and saw why. Farkas and Mindy were kissing she must of liked Farkas before i could talk to her she ran off crying. I tried to follow her but lost sight of her in the cargo room "Yo bellze" tom said standing by one of the crates "mind giving me a hand with this crate" he said pointing at the crate he needed I picked it up and it seemed light "why do you need my help it does not weigh that much" i said about to toss it up to catch it "careful the stuff in there is really fragile and there are 2 crates of it so i did not want to make to trips" after carefully getting the crates were he needed then "hey thank say i know what to give back." he said "you don't need to." i said "yes i do there is a mirror in the back of the cargo room covered with a sheet of cloth so now you know of a place where you can see what you look like" he said then i remembered i haven't toke off my mask so then i left to head back to the cargo room to the spot were he said it was i walked up to it to pull off the cloth the i heard Vanessa crying then when i turned to were i could see whats behind me and there she was. I stood there with may hand still on the cloth. then I asked " are you going to be all right?" she just keep looking at me "If you think I was upset cause i liked Farkas your wrong." she said I was confused "then why were you upset?" I asked "you'll just laugh." she said and it felt like something just died in me "no i won't i promise you." i said she looked at me with shock. "you was there when i was upset now I want to help you" I said reaching out my hand to her. She took it and came closer then said "the reason why is cause my sister Mindy is all ways first at every thing first born, first to learn about her powers, first to leave the cave,(starts to tear up) and now first... to find love... that loves... her back" and then that something died a little more. I then realized it was my heart it was not really dieing but felt like it cause it hurt me to see her like this then I said "well she may have been first in all those things but," i then let go of her hand and also let go of the cloth and put my hands on my mask "you will be the first person ever to see what i look like now." with that i took off my mask and she was in complete shock. "wow you hot!" she said i smiled when she said that "but you know who the others have there cut marks on the right eye you have yours on the left and your other eye part of it is purple like your hair the other part is brown and the last part is red like my eyes are red." "um Vanessa how were you able to lose me earlier" "don't get scared if i show you" "i won't be" then she disappeared i looked around a bit then heard something a saw a little speak were she was then when i looked closer i was her she shrunk some how then when i got back up she came back to full size."cool" "yea Belzee do you feel weird around me even just a bit before you were human."she asked "yea do you feel the same if so since I'm still a bit new to being human why?" i asked see then pulled me into a hug "it's called love." she said

**Ben**

so every one excluding Bellze Vanessa Fox and Tom were around when Ray said "hey Ben why don't you tell every one were you been and what happen." "well it will take a while every one OK with that?" i asked every one there nodded "k here goes."

* * *

**Flashback**

As I entered the portal I built I remembered what I had to do. After a few seconds I was in the nether lava fire netherrack and more lava just as I remembered. I turned around a destroyed the portal so no mobs could use it to go to the other world I was in. Then I walked around a bit to were the map I got told me to go, then I heard the sound of a ghast. Now I could use my powers to take it down but in places like this I'm very weaken and there is not much water in the air so a lot of my powers won't work. I brought some water just in case of this but I did not want to risk it so i ran fast and far. Luckily I lost it then when I looked around I saw a lot of zombie pigman coming to me.


End file.
